The following disclosure relates to processing circuits and systems.
In a conventional pipeline processor, instruction execution is generally broken down into a series of discrete pipeline stages that can be completed in sequence by specialized hardware. For example, two types of instructions typically executed by a pipeline processor include load instructions and store instructions. Conventional pipeline processors generally include separate, dedicated pipeline stages to respectively handle load instructions and store instructions.
Further, in a conventional pipeline processor, a base architecture of the pipeline processor typically requires extensive redesign to accommodate additional instruction execution units or extended instruction sets, e.g., customer-specific instruction execution units or instruction sets. Additionally, conventional pipeline processors typically have a high power consumption due to, inter alia, an inability to precisely control portions of the pipeline as required.